Omega
by Sky'ree
Summary: This is a story about a mage, that will soon be on the journey of her life and discover peace isn't always as it seems...
1. Prologue

Omega

**Disclaimer**: I don't own of the places that are in this story or anything that has to do with the Warcraft franchise. They belong to Blizzard Entertainment.

**Author's Note**: I decided I wanted to write a Warcraft fanfiction using actual characters from WoW. The main character is my mage and the others are my friends (some of them). Hope you enjoy!

**Prologue:**

The mage finished drinking her water and threw the container to the ground causing dust to blow away in the wind. She began to tap her foot impatiently in the ground and then looked at the sun that was beginning to set behind the mountains. _Where is he? He was supposed to meet me over an hour ago! _she thought to herself.

Sweat continued to drip off of her like she was a human fountain. The Barrens was the last place that she wanted to be stranded waiting for someone. As the name said, The Barrens was an endless wasteland made up of nothing but sand and very little vegitation... it was barren. With the little vegitation, the young mage had no choice but to stand out in the middle of the scorching sun and wait for her friend. She only wish he would hurry, even in her cloth armor, it was still like sitting in an oven.

Slowly, along the horizon she could make out a small dot that came closer to her. Cupping her hand on her forehead, she blocked the sun out and could make the figure out more. There was a brown steed running with flaming hooves and eyes causing dust to rise up and seem to block out the sun for minor seconds. On top of it was a man with no skin, his bones showing through where his elbows should have been. The bottom half of his jaw was missing, and his hair was a pale green color and stood up in spikes on the top of his head. It was the warlock she had been waiting for.

After what seemed like hours to the mage, the Undead man finally rode up to her and stopped. He dismounted the mount and strolled over to her. "Nice weather this place is having isn't it?" he laughed.

The mage had an irritable look on her face and replied, "Where the hell were you? I've been sitting here for over an hour!"

"Well," he looked at his flaming steed, "I kind of got side-tracked."

"Side-tracked how, Valeven?" she asked.

The warlock answered, "As Inferno and I were riding, we happened to run into some Alliance and being as stupid as they were, a few others and I took them down. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it now does it? Do you realize how hot it is out here, and how long I've been standing here?" she snapped.

He backed up a bit, "Whoa, Charity, I'm sorry, really."

Charity apologized, "No, I'm sorry. This heat, it's really getting to me. Anyway, we should probably start heading to Orgrimmar. Thrall has probably stopped expecting us by now."

Quickly, Valeven mounted his horse and looked down, "You should really get a mount, walking isn't all that great."

Charity laughed, "Yeah, I suppose so, I just haven't had the money to go buy one, yet."

He patted to the back of the flaming steed. "I suppose we'll have to ride together for now, hop on." Smiling, she jumped up onto the back of the horse. Pulling on the reins, the horse whinied and they began riding across the wasteland some people had come to call home. Charity just hoped that the orders that Thrall gave them didn't make her become part of the landscape that surrounded them.

Well, here's the prologue. I'd like to know what you guys think of it, and if you'd like to see more! Enjoy!

-Sky'ree


	2. Chapter One: Journey to Orgrimmar

**Chapter One:**** Journey to Orgrimmar**

Charity and Valeven rode on in silence. They passed a many of different creatures in The Barrens. Each time they rode by, the creatures would look up from what they had been doing to see as the strangers came by. Charity had never seen anything like it. Being a Blood Elf, she had never much seen anything except that of the wonders of Quel'Thalas. These creatures were like unwrapping a present on Christmas morning to her, always something new and surprising.

"These animals are so different than those back home," she whispered throwing her tomato red hair back over her shoulder. "Of course, not much of those creatures are the same either. I'm afraid Arthas's destruction will live on forever."

Valeven continued to hold onto Inferno's reins and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what really happened? I've only heard Lady Sylvanas speak of it in short sentences, but never really explain it all."

Hearing the question was one thing, but answering it was another. It was all too painful for her to recall and she had hoped she would never have to. "Arthas Menethil. That was the name of the man. He was a devoted paladin and the crowned prince of your homeland, Lordaeron. The Scourge came to his land and threatened the people and the whole well-being of the land with its plague. He was one of the men sent out to stop that from happening, and all the while he became filled with more and more vengeance until he touched the runeblade known as Frostmourne, and he became just as vile as them.

"Arthas, the death knight, arrived at Quel'Thalas bent on reaching the source of our magic, The Sunwell, but Lady Sylvanas would not have it. Sadly, even with all the High Elves bent on stopping them from reaching it, Arthas eventually pushed them back to our capital city of Silvermoon," she stopped for a moment, choking back the tears that threatened to fall down the sides of her face.

Valeven said, "Listen, you really don't have to tell me this if you don't want to. We're almost to Orgrimmar anyway." They both looked up and saw it. The glorious Orc capital looming a few miles before them, rising up like a looming wall.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine, really. Anyway, there, Sylvanas tried to warn Silvermoon of what was going to happen, but Arthas stopped her and attempted to kill her. Instead of finishing her, he corrupted her spirit, turning her into a banshee to serve the Lich King and slaughter those she loved the most. Then he made it to Silvermoon and destroyed the city and many of my people, and the rest of the story is history as I'm sure you've heard the rest."

He nodded his head and they continued on in silence. Their destination was now upon them as they rode up and Valeven dismounted Inferno. He spun around to face Charity and took her in for a second. She was smoothing down her robes which were a dark grey with white stripes running up and down. Her skin was a dark pink color that seemed to blend smoothly into her red hair that now hung in a ponytail in the middle of her head. "Well, we're here," he smiled meakly.

Charity finished smoothing her robes and looked at him. As scary as he looked, she never seemed to flinch when she saw his form. He stood about six feet tall and had patches of skin missing all over showing the bones that were on the inside. His head was bare except for few strings of hair that were spiked up on top of his head. Parts of his cheeks were missing, showing the little bit of a tongue he did have, and only one of his eyes were functional as the other was no longer. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Let's go, we're not going to know what he wants until we see him." Together, they walked through the gate into the capital city that made them look like ants in a desert.


	3. Chapter Two: Thrall

**Chapter Two:**** Thrall**

As soon as they had walked through the giant iron gate, it slid close behind them. They looked around and two of the nearby Orc guards greeted them. Charity nodded to them and led the way forward through the twisting tunnel that led out into what a nearby sign said was The Valley of Strength.

Valeven suddenly stopped as they reached a wide clearing to their left. Outside was a large sparkling lake that reflected the sun like a mirror and three huts that sat almost in harmony with the water. He looked around to see what this place was called, but couldn't find the wooden post that gave direction anywhere. "Where are we?" he asked continuing to look around.

Charity replied, "I haven't been outside of Quel'Thalas, ever, so I'm not one to try and give directions in a foreign place." She laughed and soon stopped as a guard walked nonchalanty up to them.

"Lok'Tar, warriors! Can I help you find what you seek?" he asked.

Valeven spun around and faced the guard. "Yes, exactly what is that out there," he answered extending a bony finger to point at the near clearing.

The guard laughed, "You two must be new. That over there is The Valley of Spirits. Those wishing to learn more or practice magic usually go out there and speak with our most finest trainers."

_Hm... note to self, I must speak to them after we talk to Thrall_, Charity thought to herself. Twidling her fingers she asked the guard for directions. "Excuse me, could you tell me where Warchief Thrall resides? He sent a message for us to come meet him."

The guard's eyes widened and he spoke, "Ah, you have come for that. I can lead you there if you would like."

Valeven looked at Charity who nodded her head and he answered, "If you would be so kind, thank you."

The orc bowed and turned around and continued to lead them down the dirt tunnel. After many twists and turns they finally made it into a clearing. It wasn't exactly clear, though. There were hundreds of people running around from all different races. Forsaken dead warriors, Orc shamans, Troll priests, Tauren hunters, and Blood Elf warlocks ran everywhere frantically looking for things and trying to meet one another. As they walked through the bustling crowd Charity tried to pick out what some of the many buildings were in the town square. She saw that most of the people around were surrounding a small box that she laughed as she realized it was the mailbox. Hordes of people ran back and forth from a small building across the road from the mailbox and Valeven identified that as the Auction House.

For what seemed like hours of walking, meeting people, and watching as all sorts of shops go by, the younge mage and her group finally arrived in another clearing. Their Orc escort announced, "Here we are, The Valley of Wisdom. Just inside that building you will find the Warchief."

Valeven thanked, "Thank you for the escort."

The guard bowed down and backed up, "It was my pleasure." Charity smiled at him as he walked away and then she looked ahead of her. There were four guards in the entryway that led into another circular room that just like the entryway, was filled with guards. As she walked through the first doorway the guards greeted her. "Welcome to Grommash Hold!" She looked up to see a large metal gate that loomed above her like sharp spikes awaiting to fall upon her and squash her to nothing for than a pile of blood and guts. She shivered at the thought and continued with Valeven until they reached a second doorway same as the first. The only difference was what was inside.

Immediatly, they knew they were in what people normally referred to as a throne room. There were guards positioned around the wide room that all turned to look at the newcomers. Ahead of them was the man they were looking for. He was a very large Orc, tall and broad, his armor shining in the sunlight that fell through the roof. His long black hair fell behind him and his hammer was just as large as he, the one and only Doomhammer.

They strolled up to him and bowed. He smiled, "Lok'Tar friends! Have you come to help the cause?"

Charity stood up straight and swung her ponytail back. "I guess you could say that. I'm Charity and this is Valeven. We were the warriors you sent for."

Thrall stepped backwards and sat slowly down into his throne. "Ah, yes, well I suppose you're wondering why you're here. I mean, I've tried sending my own messengers, but they have no experience in battle so they were doomed from the off. I needed some people who were fresh from the battle, and here you are!"

"So, what exactly did you want of us?" Valeven asked scratching his head, peeling a piece of skin off of his skull.

"I'm sure you have noticed that the "war" against the Alliance is not going to well. They outnumber us tremendously! Lately, there have been many raids on the surrounding towns and even some on Orgrimmar itself. We've only barely managed to keep them out do to their numbers against ours," Thrall took a deep breath. "Some of these warriors that have come, have been from a friend of mine. As you know, Lady Jaina Proudmoore resides in Theramore Isle and has command over a small band of the Human race. Some of those have been seen here, trying to kill our people. I want to know exactly why she is sending her men here, breaking the treaty we have together."

Charity sighed, "You want us to go speak to her? They wouldn't let us near her! All of the Alliance thinks we're-"

Thrall put a hand up and interrupted, "Make your way in anyway possible. If the humans put up a fight and won't let you see her, fight through them. You must get my message to her no matter what! Now, there is a boat outside the city waiting for you. It will take you straight to Theramore Isle and from there you will find Jaina residing in the tower in the middle of Theramore. Please, do this."

Valeven shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked nervously at Charity who looked back. "We'll do it. Your message will be heard by the sorceress," Valeven assured.

Thrall thanked, "Thank you, friends. Good luck and let Mother Earth be with you!" With another bow, Charity and Valeven turned around and walked back out into the busy bustle of Orgrimmar. The entire time, they walked in silence until they reached the ship that would take them to Theramore.

As they boarded Charity snapped, "Why the hell did you accept that? You know damn well that we'll never get into see Jaina!"

"Yes we will. He said, even if they challenge us, I'm sure we can get in, trust me. If this can help with the war between the Horde and the Alliance then we need to talk to her," he answered back taking a seat on a bench onboard.

Charity sat next to him and sighed, "Arthas tried to stop the war between the Alliance and Scourge too, and look where it got him. We can't let this get to us as well."

"Don't worry. I have this feeling we won't end up like him." Then the conversation dropped and they watched as they set sail onto the ocean headed towards the most talented sorceress in the land.


	4. Chapter Three: Theramore Isle

**Chapter Three:**** Theramore Isle**

When the ship came to a full stop on the coast of the island, so did it's two passengers. They stared in awe at what they had come upon. Theramore was more than just an island, it was a giant fortress. It was surrounded by a large wall that seemed to keep out any unwanted visitors. Hundreds of human, dwarf, and night elf guards patrolled the city watching for any person that would come to harm their settlement.

Valeven whispered, "How in the world are we going to get in there. We can't possibly fight all of them, and I can't sneak past them."

She smiled as an idea popped into her head, "No, you can't, but I can. I'm going to go talk to Jaina, you just get off the ship before it takes off and hide somewhere." Before Valeven could object Charity threw her hands into the air and in a flash she disapperead, turning invisible.

Knowing that the boat could take off soon, he jumped out of the boat and quickly ran to the wall. Sliding down behind it, all he could do was hide and wait for her to come back.

Charity on the other hand started her way inside the walls. Slowly tip-toeing she made her way through the archway into the city and looked in even more awe as the city unveiled itself to her. There were many towers that rose high into the sky, seeming as if they touched the clouds. Cobblestone streets ran throughout the place making their way to the many of different shops and homes that lined the area. The guards walked around talking to each other and greeting other humans as they walked by, and yet Charity knew if she made one slip to become visible she would be the first thing they saw. Then she saw what was in the center of the city. There were four small towers surrounding an even larger one. The smaller towers were connected by a wall that was together everywhere except in the front entryway. The tower in the center was even larger than the rest in town. It sat on a small hill and was made of large concrete blocks. At the top, though, was a wooden room. It had four rooms extending off of it and windows that were on every side so that whoever was up there could see the going on's in Theramore.

She quietly moved forward towards it careful not to bump into anyone as they strode past her. _I'm guessing, Lady Proudmoore is in there_, she thought to herself. As she started towards the doorway of the tower a guard came running straight at her. Charity had no time to react and the guard slammed into her knocking her back into the sign.

The guard spun around and surveyed the area around him, "Who's there? I know I hit someone." After no response came from anyone he continued on around the corner and out of sight.

"Jerk," Charity mumbled to herself standing up. When she finished brushing her robes off she turned and walked inside the tower. She gasped as she saw the inside of this tower was just as magnificent as the city outside. The inside was built all of wood. On both sides of the mage were two sets of stairs which led to a circular top that Charity could see had shelves and shelves of books. Hoping that none of the stairs would creak as she walked up them, she slowly creeped up the stairs until she reached the top. At the top, she found who she was looking for.

Lady Jaina Proudmoore was pacing back and forth across the wooden floor. She had shoulder-lenght blonde hair that layed across her shoulders. Her clothing consisted of a short long sleeve shirt that was a mixture of purple and white, and her skirt was of the same colors as were the purple shoes that she wore on her feet. In her hand was what Charity found the most menacing, her staff. It was about the same height as her and had a green jewel imbedded in it that glowed like a pile of radioactive waste. "You can come out. I've played that trick before, don't think you can go invisible on me," she said turning to face Charity.

Scared that she had been spotted she put off the spell and became visible again. Jaina looked her up and down and Charity remained speechless not sure what to say. Finally she got up the courage to at least bow. "Lady Proudmoore, I bring a message from the Warchief of the Horde, Thrall."

Jaina took on a quizzacal look and asked, "What does he want?"

Charity continued, "The Horde is outnumbered greatly and lately many Alliance warriors have been raiding small villages around Orgrimmar and even the capital itself. He says that a few of these warriors... were yours."

"What? I swear, I would never call an attack upon Thrall like that! I can't believe he would even think that," she snapped.

"Well," Charity replied, "he did see them. I mean, unless he's blind I'm sure he knows what he's talking about."

Jaina laughed, "Yes, well, as you may know, I only command this small band of the Alliance here on Theramore. I assure you, I would bring no harm to the Horde. It is possible a few of my warriors strode off, but only because we ourselves have been attacked by the Horde as well."

"So does this pact that you and Thrall made, mean nothing to either of you?" the young mage asked.

Jaina sighed and sat down in a chair. "I don't know anymore. Ever since, that little boy became king, he's made everyone believe things about the Horde that aren't true. I have nothing against them at all. The rest of the Alliance is not that forgiving. Sure, even here on Theramore the people here don't think extremely highly of the Horde, but we still wouldn't go out and attack them unless they attacked us, which lately they have."

Charity shook her head, "I'm sure Thrall would have told me that if it was the case. He said nothing about sending his troops out, just that yours were coming in."

There was a few moments of silence and then Jaina put her face in her hands. "All I ever wanted to do was study, but somehow I ended up in this mess. A neverending war between two sides that aren't really that different. Just know, that I have not sent any of my warriors to Durotar, none. Thrall needs to know that, and tell him also of the Orcs that have come here."

The mage nodded her head. "Alright. Wait, tell me why you didn't attack me when I first came in."

Jaina laughed, "Have you not realized this, I have nothing against the Horde. That's why right now, I'm trying to think where those troops are coming from."

With another nod, Charity walked out of the tower and into the sunlight that beamed down on Theramore Isle. Bands of humans stared as she walked across the streets, and others greeted her whole heartedly. She laughed as some kids wrestled in the grass as she passed by. _The two sides really aren't that different, so why do both sides believe the other is at fault? What's going on? _Charity wondered as she neared the archway leaving the island. Her answer soon came as there were roars and yells in the distance. She squinted in the sun and could make a tiny dot, that as it came closer, she realized was a ship, and it had occupants.

Valeven came running from around the corner and he joined Charity. "Those, are Orcs. They look angry."

Charity replied, "What the hell is going on? Jaina never ordered the attacks on Orgrimmar and Thrall never ordered them on Theramore!" There was no time to ponder long as the ship docked on the coast and hordes of Orcs poured out of the ship and ran towards Theramore.

Suddenly a bell began to dong and people began to panic. They ran frantically everywhere, trying to get into their houses and such. A guard yelled, "The Horde are coming! Man, your positions!" The guards began running, lining up, and standing ready as the orcs neared even closer to Theramore.

Jaina suddenly appeared in an awning out from one of the towers. She yelled, "If they mean us harm... do away with them!"

Valeven asked, "What do we do?"

She replied, "We have to help them. I have a bad feeling about these Orcs and Jaina means no harm. You and I need to help these humans here." As if debating with himself he glared at her and finally accepted the idea. Charity blinked herself up onto another awning over-looking the battle and Valeven put his mind at work to summon a minion of his own.

Finally the orcs arrived, and they and the humans clashed in a bloody battle. Swords clashed together, shields bumped, and people yelled. Jaina sighed, "You all asked for it!" She twirled her staff and ice shards began to fall from the sky. The fell and pierced through the bodies of the orcs sending them sprawling to the ground, but more filed in and the quickly began slaughtering the guards. Charity put her hands together and she could feel them start to get warm until they were burning flames. Then she threw her hands out and summoned a giant pillar of fire that burned through the orcs like a forest. Even on fire, though, they would not quit. They slashed away at the humans, knocking away swords and then cutting through their bodies like a slab of meat.

Fireballs began to rain from the sky and Charity looked down to see Valeven summoning a rain of fire. The large fireballs fell to the earth crushing the orcs underneath them. Jaina once again summoned a new sheet of ice, and Charity conjured a pillar of fire. Together they wiped out most of the orcs, but it wasn't enough. The guards were dead, scattered around the streets of Theramore like dandelions. Orcs began pillaging the houses, and killing the families that resided inside of them. Jaina cried, "Dammit! Theramore is lost!"

With that cry the walls around Theramore burst open. There were ships stationed outside with cannons. They shot the orcs and killed them all of in vast numbers. Then, humans began to arrive off the ships and aid in the killing. After the last orc fell, though, the humans and ships didn't stop, they began destroying the town. The ships blew down the walls and the buildings, and the warriors slaughted the townsfolk just like the orcs. Jaina gasped, "Oh my god! I know who those people are... it's happening again! Listen, I must go speak to Thrall about this attack. You two need to get out of here immediatly. I will meet in you Orgrimmar!" Then she twirled her staff in front of her and disappeared.

Charity didn't have to think twice. She blinked down to Valeven and focused her mind on Orgrimmar. When a full view picture popped into her head she summoned a portal in front of her. "We have to go! These humans will kill anything in their path," Charity yelled.

"Look! More Horde, attack!" one of them yelled and they all began charging towards the two.

Quickly, Valeven jumped through the portal and just before the nearest human jumped for her, Charity jumped through as well and they both ended back up in the orcish city of Orgrimmar.


	5. Chapter Four: Extinction

**Chapter Four: Extinction**

The moment Valeven and Charity arrived in Orgrimmar, they knew something was wrong. The guards who were at the front gate before, were no longer there, instead was a pile of dirt that quickly blew away in the wind. "I don't like this, Valeven, something isn't right," Charity warned.

Valeven responded, "I should tell you, I saw those orcs up close at Theramore. They were powerful machines of war, and their eyes... they were red. It's like the demon curse that threatened them was back. There also may be something going on here too, but the only way to find out is if we go speak to Thrall." As soon as she nodded, they both started inside the long tunnel leading to the town circle. When they arrived in the clearing they noticed the horror that had been bestowed upon the capital. Bodies littered the dirt roads everywhere. Blood was splattered up against all the buildings around them and there seemed to be a red haze to the sky to constitute for all the death.

Charity held her breath and gasped, "Oh my god! W-What happened here?"

The warlock shook his head and replied, "This... is horrible. We need to get to Thrall!" Heading off in a dead sprint, they began for Grommash Hold. They passed thousands of dead bodies. Whoever had been in the city had been slain just like the orc folk who lived there. Shops were razed and burning and covered in blood. Finally, though, they reached Grommash Hold and saw Jaina through the doorways lieing on the ground holding something in her arms. As they neared her, they saw all of the guards were dead and the throne room had been demolished. Lieing in her arms was the Warchief himself.

Charity fell down besides Jaina. "What happened?"

"The Alliance attacked again. They destroyed Orgrimmar, and they-they killed Thrall!" Jaina cried and then she put her face in his armor.

Slowly, Thrall began to cough and he painfully opened his eyes. "Jaina? What are you doing here, after you did this to our city?"

She gasped, "Thrall! I've never sent any of my men! The man that attacked here and the same men that slaughtered my people and destroyed Theramore Isle. They also killed the orcs that came to destroy us too."

"Orcs? I never ordered an attack on Theramore. I sent Charity and Valeven to see why you would be sending men at us, but it appears neither of us are to blame," Thrall choked. The pain that he was in could be seen in his eyes everytime he tried breathe in.

Valeven questioned, "So, who is behind all of this? Do any of us know?"

There was silence for a few moments and Jaina shifted uncomfortably. She pushed her shiny blond hair back out of her face and sighed, "I know. Those humans were someone I know very well. After my father died, my brother took over the armada and army of Kul'Tiras. Apparently he harbors the same hatred for the Horde as my father and the rest of the Alliance does, and he finally managed in vanquishing the orcs for good. Thrall, I'm so sorry." Tears began to well up in her eyes and the dying orc reached up with his hand and touched her cheek. Her eyes popped open wide, and then she smiled.

Thrall replied, "We're not gone. Our presence will still live on everywhere even if physically the orcs are gone. I just wish I had had a chance to-" He let out a long drawn breath and Jaina's tears began to fall as Thrall became limp and let himself go.

Jaina cried, "No, Thrall, come back. It's not over! Thrall!" Tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall and they splashed to his face and slid down his green lifeless cheeks. Slowly, she leaned towards his face and placed her lips on his, kissing him, showing the deep emotion she had for him and never had the will-power to tell him.

"Jaina, we have to go. Whatever did this to the orcs could still be here and we need to leave before they kill us too," Charity sympathetically said placing her hand on the sorceress's shoulder.

She shook her head and wiped her tears away. Sniffing she answered, "Let them come. Whoever did this to Thrall's people and mine, they're going to pay. I won't let them get away with this!"

Suddenly from behind them came a male's voice. "I knew it. A traitor right from the off. Hell, she even fell in love with a member of the hated Horde!"

All three of the people in the room spun around to face the man who had said the words. He was a young, tall, muscular man. His hair was a longer shag, and as blond as the hair on a golden retriever. The man's eyes were an icy green that matched the insignia carved on this silver plate armor that covered his body. It also glowed in the sword he had attached to his side.

Next to him stood two guards on horses. At first look Charity thought they were humans, but at closer look, she noticed something was wrong with them. They appeared extremely pale and stared as if they had no idea what they were doing at this place. The man sneered, "Hello, Jaina, we meet once again."

Jaina stood up her hair falling back down her shoulders. "Tandred... what are you doing here?"

"Wait, first off, explain who this guy is!" Valeven demanded.

Tandred snapped, "Shut your mouth! You have no right to even be speaking, let alone asking who I am!"

Jaina glared at him. She answered, "This is my brother, Tandred Proudmoore. After my father's demise, he took up command as Lord Admiral of Kul'Tiras, the humans that destroyed Theramore and Orgrimmar. What the hell are you doing around after all these years? You haven't spoken to me since you took up your position!"

"King Anduin ordered that the Horde be vanquished, along with any people that were helping them. Who would have guessed that my own sister was one person helping these beasts. Well, I got rid of one race in the Horde, I have yet to get rid of one of the races helping them. You three can either come quietly to be put on trial by the court, or we can do this the hard way where, you will inevitably be killed on the spot. Which will it be?" he asked.

His sister shook her head and twirled her staff. From her staff sprouted what looked like a large wave. In fact it was a summoned monster made purely of water. "What are those things standing next to you?"

He looked and smiled, "They are gifts from my master."

Valeven asked, "Your master? The king you serve is human, he wouldn't give you these things that look as if they're dieing!"

Tandred raised his hammer out of anger, but slowly lowered it. "Foolish, just like the rest of the Horde. I have more than just one master. Anyway, enough of this chatter, what offer will you take?"

Jaina snapped, "Neither. I won't let you do this, Tandred. You'll have to get through me first."

Charity's hands burst into flames and she said, "Try and take us away."

The Undead warlock closed his eyes and summoned a voidwalker, it's large dark shadowy form being bigger than everyone standing in the throne room. "We dare you," he challenged.

Tandred turned around as more guards ran into the room. "You leave me no choice, sister. I really wish I didn't have to face the fact that my own flesh in blood is in fact as horrible and monstrous as the Horde itself." Then he ordered the abnormal guards that had filed, "Seize them! If they still resist, kill them all! The orcs are already extinct and soon will be the whole Horde." Laughing he ran out of the gateway and his guards slowly inched forward, almost at a slow crawl.

"These things aren't human anymore. I don't know what they are," Jaina whispered. Then she sent her water elemental after the guards and it crashed into them, throwing them everywhere. Quickly, she twirled her staff and ice shards began to fall from the sky piercing through the bodies of the guards who fell to the ground, their blood not even putting a dent in the puddles that already sat around them.

Charity ran close to the monsters and threw her flaming hands in the air. From all around her a ring of fire sprouted and burned quickly through the human bodies and added them to the pile. Then only a few humans were left that began to ran for them, but Valeven sent his voidwalker, Kakkresh, at the things and it ripped them to shreds, their screams echoing throughout the room. Charity asked, "So, even the human king wants all of us dead!"

Jaina shook her head and looked down at Thrall. "Something is not right. My brother has changed, and he said he served more than one master. This is not normal of my brother or the king. I mean, the orcs at Theramore were not sent by Thrall and they were a lot more powerful than normal, now those humans that looked as if they were dieing? Everything is wrong, and I'm going to go to Dalaran to figure it out. You two, however, need to warn the rest of the Horde of Tandred and the king's treachery."

"Does this boy king have control over all the races in the Alliance?" Valeven asked as Jaina began to twirl her staff, the jewel glowing.

She answered, "To some extent, yes. His influence is powerful, and there is not doubt in my mind that the Dwarves, Gnomes, Draenei, and Night Elves alike are looking to put and end to the Horde, once and for all. You must warn everyone else, for I also fear that something is working against them as well, or in fact influencing the Alliance themselves. Now I must be off, I'm going to try and get some answers from the Archmages." With that she disappeared in a bright white light.

"So, where do we go to try and get this message across the fastest?" Charity asked.

"Undercity is the next biggest city. We need to warn Lady Sylvanas and Varimathras of this and I'm sure they can help warn the other cities," Valeven replied. With those words, Charity began to summon a portal to the Forsaken city known as Undercity.

After it was conjured, she began to walk through and said, "Let's go. We have to stop this before it goes any farther."


	6. Chapter Five: Queen of the Damned

**Chapter Five:**** Queen of the Damned**

When they stepped into Undercity, Charity was immediately in awe. The whole city was huge almost in a circular shape, and she noticed that it was underground.

Valeven disclosed, "Okay, so we're in the Magic Quarter now. We need to do some walking to get to the Royal Quarter where Sylvanas and Varimathras are located." Charity nodded and followed him down a flight of stairs towards a two doorways. Stationed in both of them were large creatures that looked as if they had been sewn together from different corpses. They had sloping eyes and in their hands they carried a scythe attached to a chain and a green aura emanated from their bodies appearing to eat the air around them.

"How you do?" one of them asked.

The mage smiled meekly and answered, "I'm good. Just passing through." Then she ran to catch up to Valeven and turned around to see the guard grin, showing his rotting teeth which was enough to make Charity's stomach start to flip. As they continued to walk, the blood elf noticed how busy the city was. There were dead people walking all around them, but as soon as they saw Charity they glared and seem to hiss at her. She questioned, "Are your people always like that?"

"Not really. Something isn't right here as well. We'll have to bring this to Lady Sylvanas's attention as well," the warlock responded not looking at her. With that, Charity kept her attention on following Valeven until they were stopped by a woman. She was rotting everywhere. Her tongue seemed to be poking out of her cheek and her eye sockets showed through her head.

She put a hand up and asked, "Where are you going?"

Valeven responded, "We're going to see Lady Sylvanas. We have some serious issues going on."

The woman laughed a laugh that sounded so close to a wheeze Charity had to look and see if she was choking on something. "You were going to come through Undercity and not come see your mother?"

"No, of course not. My friend and I were just in a hurry," he answered.

Valeven's mother looked at Charity and asked, "So who is this charming young woman?"

Valeven introduced, "Charity, this is my mother, Valentin. Mother, this is my friend Charity." Charity shyly waved, knowing that she didn't' want to touch Valeven's mother. Instead, Valentin grabbed her son and hugged him. Then they began talking about how things had been since he had left Undercity.

Charity turned behind her and sat down on a wooden bench. She watched the mother and son and began to feel sorry for herself. Her child life had been anything but lovely. Her mother and father had both left her as a child, where she then was raised at an orphanage. She had never known what it was like to have a parent love her, to be loved at all, or to love someone.

Tears began to well up in her eyes and as they started to roll down the young mage's face she took a hand and wiped them away. _It's fine. I made it through all that, no need to look back_, she thought to herself. The truth was, she would never be over it. Her past life would never be like a normal child's.

"Charity?" Valeven asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "Yeah?"

He laughed, "I thought you were somewhere other than here. You ready to go see Sylvanas?"

Charity nodded her head and stood up. They continued to walk for a few moments until they reached a small set of stairs that went up into a large archway. Valeven continued to lead the way and walked up the stairs. Then after a series of turns they finally erupted into a large round room. In the center was a raised circular platform and around the room were stationed guards. Both of the visitors walked around the circular platform until they arrived at a set of steps and then the young mage stepped and gasped.

Atop the platform was a woman and a very large demon. The demon stood about seven feet tall. His wings were almost the size of the room with a tint of purple in them. He was smiling, showing his sharp fangs and then Charity noticed his foot long claws on his hand. The final touch was the large granite horns sprouting from the top of his head.

The other occupant was a woman. She had very pale skin, almost ghost-like. Her ears were pointed and were sticking out of a navy blue hood. She wore a long blue robe with a belt and attached to the belt was a sword. Charity knew from the Blood Elves history that this was her once ruler, Sylvanas Windrunner. The moment Sylvanas saw them she looked over at the two and snapped, "What do you want? I have to time for games!"

They both bowed and Valeven replied, "Lady Sylvanas, you need not worry. We are not here to waste your time. I am Valeven and this is Charity and we have come to warn you."

Behind them the demon spoke, "Warn us? What could you possibly have to warn us about that we don't already know?"

Sylvanas laughed, "Varimathras is right. We usually know everything. I don't see what you two could possibly have to say that would interest me."

Charity stood up and took a deep breath. She slowly began to tell the story about how they had arrived there. How they had been sent to go speak to Thrall, then arrived on Theramore Isle. How Theramore had been attacked and then they went back to Orgrimmar finding that it was totally decimated. Sylvanas pondered for a moment and then replied, "No matter. We are the Forsaken and will slaughter anyone who stands in our way."

Valeven asked, "My lady, are you not even curious to know who Tandred's other master is?"

Varimathras growled, "It really doesn't matter. We will kill the Alliance and any traitors alike. From the sounds of it, you two are some of those traitors."

Valeven spun around and glared at Varimathras. "What exactly are you saying, dreadlord?"

"Don't get snide with me little man. It would not be in your best interest," Varimathras said angrily.

"Enough!" Sylvanas yelled. "Varimathras does have a point about you two."

"But, my lady, if we were traitors why would we have come to warn you?" Valeven began pleading. As he pleaded with the banshee queen Charity stared at the warlock. Something in her heart began to give her a feeling she had never felt before. She didn't care that he was decaying and may not be alive, Charity felt something for the man standing in front of her. The mage didn't know what it was, but it made her feel so good about herself, she just wanted to wrap her arms around him and not ever let him go.

Instead she put her hand on his bony shoulder and gently said, "Stop. It's not going to get us anywhere."

He just looked at her and Sylvanas laughed, "She's right it won't. As of now you are an enemy of both the Horde and the Alliance. I will give you five minutes to leave the city or you will be killed on sight."

Before he could protest, Charity grabbed Valeven's hand and began pulling him towards the exit. The dampness of his skin didn't scare her at all, she loved the feel of his hand and continued to hold on even after they had gotten above ground and out into the haunted forests of Tirisfal Glades.


	7. Chapter Six: Dalaran

**Chapter 8:**** Dalaran**

The bright light slowly faded, and Jaina's eyes adjusted quickly. After they had adjusted, though, she wanted to squeeze them shut so that they would never open again. Salvation and safety is what she had come to Dalaran looking for, but it was the farthest thing away of from what she found. It had once been a mighty, valiant city of wizards. The country thrived more than any other part of the world, but now it seemed like it had been destroyed in a second.

There was once tall towers that shimmered in the sunlight and made man cower in fear of what a might civilization could do. Birds had flown around chirping and flying down to meet the people of the town, and now there wasn't a sound at all. The skies were once a brilliant blue, and were now a dull-shade of gray. Jaina looked around and saw that it was all gone.

Dalaran had been destroyed. The buildings were now piles of rubble that were on fire, the crackling of it the only sound in the whole place. Horses and the bodies they had carried were scattered all around. Blood stained the orange soil that blew around the area in the heavy wind. Her childhood home, all of her memories with this place, and the friends she had come to know and love were all gone. _Who did this?_

A moan caused her hopes to jump. There were survivors! She quickly scanned the area, but could find no one in the immediate area. "Where are you?" she yelled. No sound came. There was nothing more than a moan coming from the dying survivor. Jaina became frantic. She had never been more scared in her life. There was a man dying somewhere, and she couldn't find him or her. "You need to give me some sort of sign as to where you are!" she yelled once again.

Not even a moan escaped the person this time. She began to hear a choking sign and a cold sweat broke out on her forehead. Suddenly the wind picked up even more. It whipped her brown hair and purple cloak everywhere as well as the orange dust that made up the ground. The dust was so dense Jaina couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She heard a moan, though, and it seemed like it was right next to her. Quickly, she dropped down to her knees. Jaina could not see the man, but she knew who it was by the sound of his voice. Her longtime friend, Dalar Downweaver, was dieing in front of her. He breathed, "Jaina? Is that you?"

She could feel tears building up in her eyes, but she would not shed them. He had pushed her hard for many years, and she had never cried, she was not about to do so now in front of him. "Dalar? What happened here?" she asked.

He coughed and continued, his voice diminishing. "We were ambushed. None of the wizards saw it coming. He was too strong for even all of us to do anything. For some reason, he's getting supreme help from someone," Dalar responded.

"Who is he?" Jaina questioned more. Maybe finally she would know the answer to who was terrorizing everyone. The question to why Thrall was dead, and why her brother was now serving a master who only wanted everyone dead.

Dalar began to say something when there was a cold explosion. Jaina was thrown back and was hit with blood and body parts as well as a cold shiver. She knew that someone had just used some form of ice to cause Dalar to explode. She stood up and looked around. Still she could see nothing through the dust. Quickly she rubbed the blood from her face as a figure began to materialate in front of her.

She gasped as she saw the thing. It was a skeleton. Ice flowed from his eyes and his mouth. The thing had one what looked like purple ceremonial robes. Jaina knew these things were called Liches all around Dalaran, but this one had a certain name, and she knew it well. He had once been a wise wizard who studied in Dalaran among everyone else, soon, though, he went too look for something darker. The man looked at necromancy. He was killed by her and Prince Arthas when the plague hit Lordaeron, and was now staring at her once again. His name was Kel'Thuzad.

"Hello, my dear. I told you my death would mean little," Kel'Thuzad spoke to her which seemed to sound like a thin whisper.

Jaina stepped back. "You did this? How in the world did you manage to destroy Dalaran by yourself?"

Kel'Thuzad cackled, "You have many questions young sorceress. Think about it, though."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied. Suddenly the dust died down, and Kel'Thuzad became more clear as did the Undead things all around Dalaran that surrounded her.

"He's not dead, Jaina. He still lives and is thriving more with power than ever," he responded.

She gasped, "There is no way. No one has heard anything from him for years!"

"He just didn't want to be found. Now he feels that it is time that the world becomes his," Kel'Thuzad sneered.

_There is no way he can be alive. Arthas is dead! If he's not, I have to warn the others!_

"And his next wish, Miss Proudmoore, is that you become his queen, or die," the lich glared. Slowly, the Undead all inched in on Jaina, threatening to destroy her at any time.


End file.
